The present invention relates to display boxes which may be shipped flat and assembled easily by the retailer or other user wishing to display articles such as literature or brochures. One such display box is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 286,113 and 4,630,731. Such box is formed of vacuum formed thin quite flexible plastic sheet and, when assembled, presents a somewhat cheap appearance which may detract from the product displayed. Moreover, the box cannot readily be supported on a flat surface or be hung from a vertical surface.